En Otoño
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Cuando crees que la vida no puede ser mas injusta alejandote para siempre de esa persona amada, la misma vida puede darte una oportunidad y en un viaje lo descubriras.- Comentenla plis.


Hola de nuevo. Ya quería que me llegara la inspiración de nueva cuenta con esta pareja. Es extraño, pero realmente me gusta mucho. Y siendo honesta, a mi lado pervertido le gusta Hinata con casi todos los varones del mundo de Naruto, con excepción del mismo Naruto. Por favor no se ofendan, en ningún momento a sido esa mi intensión. Respeto los gustos de cada quien y me gustaría que respetaran los míos. Y como hay gente por ahí que comparte mis gustos es por eso que publico estas historias.

Y pues las notas, avisos y demás son los mismos de siempre. Habrá OoC, es un UA y además que el mundo de Naruto no me pertenece.

-Narración normal. **-Flashback** . . . .

* * *

. EN OTOÑO . . . El viento frío de otoño te hacia encogerte en ti mismo y acomodar mejor la bufanda que te cubría la boca y cuello. Te gustaba esa época y la de invierno, ya que la gente no te miraba raro por usar ropa cargada. Y es que en primavera y verano seguías usando algún tipo de gabardina que te cubría por completo y la gente te enviaba miradas de desagrado que aunque no te importaba lo que pensaran de ti tampoco te hacían sentir cómodo. Solo las personas más allegadas a ti no te juzgaban, en ese circulo estaban tu familia, compañeros de escuela y trabajo, además de las dos personas a las que podías calificar de mejores amigos. Siendo uno de ellos la razón por la que ahora te encontrabas en Tokio y no en algún lugar selvático estudiando el hábitat de los insectos, ya que Hinata Hyuga a la que un tiempo llamaste "tu hermana" contraería nupcias con el que siempre fue y al parecer será, el amor de su vida, Uzumaki Naruto.

La conocías desde la secundaria. Una chica por demás tímida e insegura de sí misma. Cuando hablaba su voz mas bien parecía un susurro del viento. Alguien demasiado inocente para su propio bien, jamás desconfiaba de nadie y siempre tenia para todos una sonrisa. Para ese entonces Kiba Inuzuka ya era amigo de la chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos perla. Siempre estaba al lado de ella, cuidando que nadie quisiera abusar de la amabilidad de su amiga.

Un proyecto escolar los hizo tratarse por primera vez. Bajo la amenaza de Kiba de no hacer que ella hiciera todo el trabajo o literalmente te partiría la cara. Tú solo lo ignoraste y se citaron en la biblioteca de la cuidad. Sin poder evitarlo la comparaste con las demás chicas del mismo curso que ustedes. Hinata no tenia la desenvoltura que tenía Ino Yamanaka, ni la seguridad de Sakura Haruno, la fuerza de Tenten o la inteligencia de Sabaku no Tenmari. Pero aun así te diste cuenta de que eso a ella no le hacia falta para nada. Un ser tan puro como era Hinata no estaba al mismo nivel que las demás, era, según tu punto de vista, superior.

La amistad nació sin forzarla, después fue con Kiba y de ahí en adelante solo eran ustedes tres. Por Kiba supiste del trato del padre de Hinata hacia ella, de la perdida de su madre y del enamoramiento hacia el Uzumaki. La apoyaste en todas sus ideas y sueños, en su desicion de estudiar Botánica en lugar de Finanzas, en seguir intentando que Naruto se fijara en ella.

Ya en la universidad fue cuando todo cambio. El amor fraternal se convirtió en amor, solamente amor. Pero eras realista y sabias que ella nunca se fijaría en ti de esa manera, tú no eras rubio y con ojos azules. Tú eres castaño y con el mismo tono en tu mirada. No eres introvertido, eres mas bien taciturno. Y por ultimo no eras Uzumaki Naruto eres Shino Aburame.

En cuanto supiste que por fin el Uzumaki se había echo novio de Hinata solo pudiste alegrarte por ella, de que sus esfuerzos de ser notada por él dieran frutos. Y hasta creíste que cuando dieran el siguiente paso estarías bien, pero eso no fue así. Cuando ella te llamó junto con Kiba y recibieron la "agradable" noticia del compromiso tu corazón se detuvo. Tu rostro jamás te delató, solo soltaste un "felicidades" y tomaste un vuelo al extranjero para tratar de olvidarla, aunque tú muy bien sabías que eso sería imposible. Y después de un año de compromiso el gran día estaba a solo tres semanas. El día en que tu corazón terminaría de destrozarse.

Solo saliste de tu casa para poder deambular por la ciudad con el pretexto de comprar el regalo de bodas. Zapatos cómodos de salir en color negro, pantalón formal en negro, suéter también en negro y gabardina de lana en café oscuro. La bufanda estaba en color verde musgo y como el sol estaba un poco fuerte, pues eran las dos de la tarde, decidiste ponerte tus lentes de sol favoritos. El pelo lo dejaste asi, al fin y al cabo tu cabello era rebelde.

Unas horas después de caminar y sin regalo, te dirigiste a un parque. Querías revisar unos apuntes de tú última investigación, solo eso podía alejar de tus pensamientos a Hinata y tu amor por ella. Afortunadamente el sol no era débil ni molesto, perfecto para la lectura, no supiste cuanto tiempo pasaste en la lectura hasta que una sombra obstruyó la luz y te fue imposible seguir leyendo. Al levantar la vista hacia la persona frente a ti un atisbo de sorpresa quiso asomarse en tu mirada.

Un rostro de piel blanca con una sonrisa tímida y de mirada aperlada te saludaba. Su cabello azulino estaba en una coleta alta a excepción de dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Vestía una gabardina de lana parecida a la tuya pero un poco mas corta y en color blanco que apenas y ocultaba un suéter de cuello alto en color lavanda, una falda de color beige con mallas del mismo color que el suéter pero un poco mas claras y botas de color café. Como si estuvieras programado inmediatamente te levantas de tu asiento.

-¡Shino! ¡No estaba muy segura de que fueras tu, por eso vine para salir de la duda! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!- Saltó directo a sus brazos. Respondiste de inmediato.

Para que negarlo. Habías extrañado hacer eso hace mucho. Y que ella lo hiciera solo al verte había echo que tu corazón volviera a latir como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

-También me da mucho gusto verte. Sabrás que eres el motivo de que regresara de mi viaje. Tu boda esta en todos los periódicos y revistas de sociales.- Quisiste sonar como siempre, y por su mirada lo habías logrado.

-Ha, mi boda.- La voz había salido totalmente apagada. Algo había pasado, no tenia esa felicidad de cuando les dio la noticia.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- Te vió y entrelazó su brazo con el tuyo.

-Mi boda la cancele ayer. Vamos a un café aquí cercas te contare ahí.- Esta vez tus ojos si mostraban tu sorpresa, pero gracias a tus lentes de sol no fue visible.

A pesar de haberte dicho de la cancelación de su boda, el semblante de Hinata mostraba una tranquilidad asombrosa. Jamás la habías visto asi. Como si un gran peso hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros. Llegaron a la cafetería que ella te nombro, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que tomaran su pedido.

-Parece que Kami se apiadó de mi. Necesitaba de alguien para poder hablar. Por cierto, te vez muy bien, esos colores te favorecen mucho.- Te halagó con una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando ibas a agradecer llego la mesera y después de levantar el pedido se retiro. Creíste ver una mirada extraña en la mesera pero supusiste que solo eran solo ideas tuyas.

-Parece que la mesera piensa igual que yo.- Volteo hacia un lado viendo como se iba la otra chica.

-No se a lo que te **refieres.-** Claro que lo sabías, pero simplemente no había otra mujer para ti más que la que estaba enfrente.

La chica llego con el pedido y debido a la clientela que estaba llegando ya no pudiste ver la clase de reacciones que causaste en ella.

-Hace dos días fui a revisar el departamento que compraríamos Naruto y yo para después de casados. Solo faltaba la firma y según nuestros planes lo haríamos esa tarde. Pero la escena que vi no la esperaba.- Te empezó a contar dando vueltas a la taza en el mismo lugar.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hinata subia los escalones aprisa, ya que el ascensor se encontraba en reparación. Afortunadamente era sábado por la tarde y no trabajaba, asi que iba en un conjunto deportivo color rojo. Con tantos preparativos el conjunto resultaba muy práctico.

El agente inmobiliario fue muy amable en dejarle la llave con el portero mientras el cerraba otras ventas. Según le dijo Naruto el día anterior, él ya también tenía una llave por si llegaba antes que ella. Pero como el portero se había ocupado ayudando a una inquilina y había tardado, no le supo decir si ya había llegado alguien mas.

Cuando llego al quinto piso agradeció por tener buena condición física. Unos años atrás y le hubiera costado sudor y uno que otro raspón llegar hasta ahí. Al intentar introducir la llave, la puerta dio decir, supuso entonces que Naruto ya estaba ahí. Una sonrisa afloró y empezó a buscarlo por el departamento. Nada en la cocina y sala, siguió por el corredor donde había medio baño y nada, el primer cuarto y este estaba solo. Comenzaba a pensar que el agente inmobiliario había dejado accidentalmente abierto el departamento. Solo quedaba la recamara mas grande, que seria la que compartiría con su futuro marido, al llegar a la habitación escucho risas, una pertenecía a su prometido, no tenia ninguna duda. Pero la otra aunque le resultaba familiar no lograba ubicarla del todo. Decidió que lo mejor era averiguarlo, pero esa escena frente a ella no la esperaba.

Naruto estaba acostado en el piso alfombrado de la habitación y Sakura Haruno sobre él. No había que ser un genio ni prodigio para saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Naruto siempre había estado tras chica peli rosa, pero ésta tenía un enamoramiento por Uchiha Sasuke y jamás la tomo en cuenta. Hace algunos años el Uchiha había partido lejos de Japón por los negocios de la familia. Eso había sido hace un año para ser exactos, justo cuando se dio la noticia del compromiso. La Haruno sintiéndose sola debió empezar a mover fichas y reconquistar al Uzumaki y como su, ahora ex novio, era un idiota debió seder.

Lo mas extraño y bizarro de todo es que ella no sentía absolutamente nada al verlos. No había ganas de llorar, no sentía el corazón despedazarse y el coraje por el engaño o siquiera celos. No había NADA. Su cerebro dio un click y comprendió todo. Ella aun era una niña enamorada de un príncipe azul, jamás creció ni se hizo mujer con los años. Jamás sintio el deseo en la carne de entregarse al hombre al que le profesaba y decía era el amor de su vida. Estaba a punto de cometer el mas grande y espantoso error en su vida, casarse con una ilusión. El sonido de la voz de una cuarta persona en el departamento, el agente inmobiliario se hizo presente. Con esa voz los otros dos reaccionaron y la miraron con espanto en los ojos. La otra persona ahí, el vendedor, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, lo único que tenia seguro es que esa venta se había ido por el retrete.

Naruto inmediatamente bajo a Sakura de él y ella se alcanzo a tapar con el saco del Uzumaki. Éste apenas y pudo ponerse los pantalones. Hinata miraba todo casi de manera cómica. Él le estaba siendo infiel y ella quería reírse como nunca. La mano de Hinata en lo alto paro cualquier escusa que él le fuera a dar.

-No hay nada que decir, una imagen vale mas que cualquier palabra Naruto, es mas que obvio que por mi no sientes nada y si lo sentias era algo muy débil. Y creo que yo tampoco estaba tan enamorada de ti como creía porque al verlos juntos no senti nada. Mejor dejemos esta farsa antes de que sea tarde.- Sin decir nada mas le regresó la llave al vendedor y salió de ahí. Seguramente su padre la sermonearia y le reclamaria todos los gastos y el escándalo. Pero ella por se sentía bien. Tal y como se sentía en esos momentos no le importaba nada de lo que su padre le fuera a reñir. **FIN DEL** **FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Siempre creí que estaba enamorada de él. Estaba tan equivocada Shino. Pero me alegra que todo eso haya pasado. Sino ahora mismo estaría en camino a un matrimonio sin bases ni pilares. Hubiera sido un fracaso a los pocos años.- La viste beber un sorbo de su té.

Shino sabia que Sakura estaba tras Naruto. Kiba que salía con Ino Yamanaka mejor amiga de la oji jade peli rosa, ya te lo había comentado. Ambos supusieron que el Uzumaki ya no caería en las trampas de Sakura. Seguramente si Kiba ya estaba enterado iría a golpear a Naruto y no dejarle ni un solo hueso sano y tu con gusto lo acompañarlas. No comprendías en que mundo era mejor la Haruno que Hinata.

-¿Kiba ya lo sabe?- Le diste un sorbo a tu te de hierbas mirando fijamente a Hinata.

-Seguramente Ino ya debió de haberle contado, pero están de viaje a Dubai y no he podido platicar bien con él. Solo le asegure que estaba bien.- Te sonrio y te imito tomado también de su té.

-Tu padre. No debió hacerle nada de gracia lo del compromiso.- Ese era otro tema que sabias para Hinata era algo delicado.

-Lo creas o no, papá casi salta de la alegría.- Levantaste una ceja por de incomprensión, Hinata limpio sus labios con la servilleta y viste como amplio su sonrisa.- Me dijo que por fin había abierto los ojos, que para él Naruto solo era un idiota e impulsivo, que la primera semana al frente de las empresas Hyuga la llevaría a la banca rota. Creo que estoy de acuerdo con él. Aunque ya le dije a papá que eso de las finanzas no se me da como a Hanabi.- El aura de tranquilidad que emanaba Hinata era increíble, como si no hubiera estado nunca jamás comprometida.

-¿Ahora que es lo que vas hacer? Según recuerdo ya terminaste tu tesis y querías hacer una maestría.- Ahora que Hinata estaba libre podría intentar formar parte de su vida, pero no como su amigo, sino como su compañero de vida. Pero tenía que saber también cuales eran los planes de ella.

-Si, quiero hacer una maestría, pero primero y antes que nada quiero poner en un verdadero orden en mi vida. Me he dado cuenta que en verdad lo único que he echo por mi misma es escoger mi carrera, pero siempre e ido hacia donde los vientos me han querido llevar ¿Te quedarás en la cuidad unos días más aunque no me vaya a casar?- Notaste que quiso cambiar un poco el tema.

-Estaba al sur de país, pero la investigación ahi ya terminó. Hasta dentro de tres mese partiré de nuevo al parque Yellowstone, estaré ahí por lo menos dos meses.- Con eso dicho te diste cuenta que tenia un tiempo limitado para darle a entender tus intenciones.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que podría acompañarte?- O tal vez un poco mas.

-Sabes que sí, no necesitas ni preguntarlo.- Sonreiste como muy, muy pocas veces lo hacías. Cada minuto que pases con ella lo aprovecharías.

Salieron de la cafetería y de nuevo se sujeto a tu brazo. Cualquiera que los viera pensarían que eran una pareja, desearías que así fuera, pera tendrías que dejar pasar un tiempo razonable para darle varias señas de tu interés.

Al pasar por una tienda de electrónicos las pantallas de la vitrina mostraban la noticia del momento, la sorpresiva cancelación de la boda de la heredera Hyuga con el joven empresario Uzumaki Naruto. Al dirigir tu vista a Hinata la viste bufar y rodar los ojos. Apretaste la mano que tenia ella sobre tu brazo, volteo hacia ti y hizo una mueca que a ti te pareció graciosa. El resto del día se la pasaron juntos hasta que el celular de Hinata sono, era Kiba quien llamaba para avisarte que llegaba al día siguiente con Ino de su viaje. Ella le comento que la estabas acompañando, y se pusieron de acuerdo para salir como en los viejos tiempos.

Los días pasaron e hiciste todo lo posible para que la pasaran juntos. Salieron los tres como en viejos tiempos a algún bar y de vez en cuando Ino se les unía. Cuando esos dos empezaban con sus usuales muestras de cariño en público la incomodidad de ustedes dos era evidente. Así que discretamente tu y Hinata tomaban otro camino, Kiba usualmente te gritaba "amargado" y que te consiguieras novia. Notaste un cierto cambio en tu amiga oji-perla, cada que podía, se pegaba a ti, pero no de manera incómoda sino buscando algún tipo de protección. Ya que siempre había chicos rondando por ahí que la quería invitar a bailar o alguna otra parte. Cuando eso pasaba discretamente la abrazabas de la cintura y ella se pegaba a ti, asi cualquiera que tuviera la intención de acercarse lo pensaba dos veces. Ino en una ocasión les menciono que parecían pareja. Hinata se sonrojo y tu solo moviste tus hombros como queriendo restarle importancia. Aun así, ella siempre te buscaba en las salidas, incluso el padre de ella mando la indirecta de si volver a empezar con otros planes de boda. Dios, querías gritarle que no se necesitaba de fiestas, que si por ti fuera solo irían al registro civil y se casarían. Pero serias paciente y te morderias la lengua. Conforme los días pasaron tu y Hinata empezaron hacer los planes par su viaje a EUA, serian dos hermosos y maravillosos mese a solas con ella, caminando por el inmenso parque. Y como seria todo ese tiempo Hinata decidio ir lo mas ligera posible en equipaje. Solo lo absolutamente necesario para acampar y pregunto si no era mejor llevar solo una casa de campaña en lugar de dos y compartirla, solo acentiste mecánicamente ¿podría ser eso mas perfecto? Poco antes de marcharse los periódicos locales y nacionales tenían en su portada de primera plana la foto de ustedes dos en un antro famoso abrazados, una imagen bastante romántica para mucho. Los medios empezaron a decir que la princesa Hyuga había encontrado a alguien más y que por eso se había roto el compromiso. Pusieron a Naruto como la victima, eso te había dado mucho coraje, aquí la víctima era Hinata, ella era la engañada no él. Más aun asi ella no quiso desmentir la información, asi que para todo el mundo ustedes ya eran pareja. Hasta el mismo Hiashi Hyuga preguntaba cuando le darías el anillo y aunque tu le repetías que eran un mal entendido solo te palmeaba la espalda y te decía que tu ya eras de la familia. Al parecer para todo eran pareja excepto para ella.

El día del viaje llego, Hinata estaba mas que emocionada. Era la primero vez que visitaba el parque, el vuelo fue largo y un poco cansado, asi que solo pisar suelo norteamericano buscaron un hotel y cada quien pago sus habitaciones. Al día siguiente y un poco más descansados tomaron otro vuelo que los dejaría cercas, apenas y aterrizaron checaron todo su equipo de campamento y partieron al parque. Acordaron estar los dos mese ahi, solo saldrían una vez por semana del parque para poder asearse adecuadamente y comprar víveres.

La primera noche dentro de la casa de campaña apenas y dormiste, no era muy sano para tu mente estar tan cercas de ella. A pesar de que estabas al otro extremo de la casa de campaña, podías oler su perfume, violetas o lilas, quizás era un aroma floral por eso no podías distinguirlo. Siempre en las noches despertabas en la madrugada solo para verla dormir, descubriste con gracia que babeaba un poco y fruncia un poco su nariz entre sueños. Otras veces te aventurabas a más y delicadamente delineabas su rostro con la yema de tu dedo índice y acomodabas un mechón de su cabello que caía en su cara. Caminaban por el parque y cada quien se sumía en su mundo para sus investigaciones, al mismo tiempo ambas ramas se complementaban y a la vez cada una era un universo alterno. Muy parecidos a ustedes pensaste.

Los días pasaban, y casi se terminaba el tiempo y tendrían que regresar. De manera casi infantil querías que el tiempo se detuviera y eso que estaban viviendo durara por siempre. Hinata te palmeo el hombro debido a tu repentina distracción, solo moviste tu cabeza de un lado al otro para darle a entender que no pasaba nada y seguiste con tus insectos.

-Mañana regresamos a las cabañas para recargar energías y comprar víveres, pero me gustaría pasar unos dos días esta vez ahi, rompí unas sudaderas por accidente y quisiera comprar otras ¿no hay problema?- Pregunto con sus ojos puestos en ti.

-Claro, creo que are lo mismo, mis sudaderas también están rotas.- Dicho eso guardaron todo en las mochilas y emprendieron el camino a la civilización. Las cabañas donde se hospedaban quedaban muy cerca del parque y siempre cada quien en su habitación para tener mas privacidad. Cuando llegaron vieron que había demasiada gente en el loby, el empleado los vio entrar y fue a su encuentro.

-Chicos pensé que no llegaban, toda esta gente se a venido a hospedar, van de paso pero me he quedado sin habitaciones, solo reserve una para ustedes. Supuse que entre hoy y mañana llegaban ¿no les molesta compartir verdad?- Pregunto el hombre canoso y regordete a los dos. Tu mirar fue hacia Hinata y fue ella quien contestó.

-Claro que no, solo queremos bañarnos y descansar un momento.- Estabas tan cansado que no coordinaste la dicho por el hombre o Hinata hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

-Porque no te bañas tu primero. Revisaré que es lo que tengo que comprar.- Te dijo y fue tu despertar mental.

La habitación era sencilla pero el ambiente es muy agradable, todo estaba en madrea y había cuadros en paisajes distintos de Yellowstone incluso tenia una pequeña chimenea. Hinata empezó a rebuscar en su mochila y tu de manera automática solo sacaste tu único cambio limpio y entraste rápido al baño y sin decir nada. Cuando cerraste con seguro fuiste al lavabo para apoyarte en el, pasaste una mano por tu cabello de manera desesperada, esas serian dos largas noches. Entraste a la ducha y desidiste rasurarte ahi mismo. Creíste escuchar que tocaban la puerta pero con el sonido del agua no lo pudiste asegurar. Al salir Hinata te miraba un poco cabizabaja.

-¿Estas molesto por tomar la desicion sin consultarte?- Pregunto con miedo.

-No entiendo.- Y era verdad no sabias a que se refería.

-Por lo de la habitación. Le dije al encargado que estaba bien que compartiéramos habitación pero no te consulte.- En su mirada viste preocupación, ella simpre preocupándose por los demas cuando en esta ocasión debería preocuparse si misma. Ya que en esos momentos era una amenaza estar cerca de ti.

-Claro que no. Solo quería bañarme ¿Toco alguien la puerta?- Preguntaste secandote el pelo con la toalla.

-Si, era el encargado. Trajo mas toallas y la correspondencia. Mira lo que me envío Hanabi.- Sabias que Hinata había dado la dirección del motel para que le dejaran correspondencia o algún recado. Te paso una revista japonesa de espectáculos. En la portada estaba la próxima boda de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

-Parece que el regreso de Sasuke acabo con la felicidad de Naruto.- Le regresaste la revista.

-Pobre Naruto.- La miraste y ella aventó la revista a la cama. Era el turno de ella para el baño.- Iré de una vez a comprar mi sudadera ¿Me acompañas o prefieres ir mañana?- Preguntó desde la puerta del baño.

-No tengo problema si quieres ir de una vez.- Te recostaste en la cama primero mirando al techo y después a ella ¿Era tu imaginación o había un sonrojo en sus mejillas?

-De acuerdo.- Y de un portaso se cerro el baño. Eso fue extraño.

Cuando salió ya con el cabello desenredado y lista para salir a las compras, ambos se pusieron unas chamarras y bufandas. El lugar era pequeño y la mayor parte de los negocios vendían cosas para acampar, víveres, y recuerdos. Hinata te tomo de la mano para que la acompañadas a comprar recuerdos y enviarlos por correo. De ahi en adelante caminaron así, tomados de la mano, la sensación y el calor que emanaba su pequeña mano llenaban tu corazón. Ella volteo hacia ti y te sonrio, después miro sus manos unidas y ella apretó mas el agarre con la tuya. Sin palabras te decía que le agradaba, tanto tiempo conociéndose que ya sabían cada una de sus miradas, se estaban dando una oportunidad, ella de amar verdaderamente y tu la de enseñarle que eras a quien ella necesitaba.

De ahí se dirigieron a reponer sus sudaderas ya que aun tenían una semana más de estancia. Al llegar el hotel aun había demasiada gente en el loby, así que tomaste su mano y fueron directo al cuarto rentado, ya era muy tarde y sería mejor dormir y descansar de una buena vez.

-Te cedo la cama, puedo usar la bolsa de dormir.- Empezaste a sacar una pijama de franela y una camiseta de resaque para dormir. Acomodaste la bolsa de dormir en un lado de la cama y la miraste hacer una cara graciosa, la hacia cuando no estaba en desacuerdo con algo.

-De nada servirá que trate de convencerte ¿verdad?- Negaste con la cabeza.- Bueno si gustas cambiarte tu primero, yo acomodare la ropa que compre.- Sacó las sudaderas de las bolsas plásticas y doblarlas.

Entraste al baño y te cambiaste, solo en esos momentos te podían ver sin nada en el rostro, ni gorra, lentes, bufanda o cualquier otra cosa. De echo solo Kiba y Hinata eran de los pocos agraciados en ver ru rostro.

Al salir Hinata ya tenia en su mano la pijama que usaría. Viste un sonrojo de nueva cuenta en ella pero no entendias el porque. No había nada fuera de lo común en ti, así que decidiste que quizás solo era tu imaginación, paso junto a ti y tu empezaste a acomodar el lugar donde dormirías. Al poco tiempo los pasos de tu amiga se escucharon en la habitación seguido de un buenas noches, respondiste y al poco tiempo el sueño los venció.

Unos gritos con tu nombre te despertaron, Hinata estaba de pie viendo con horror la cama y te la señalaba.

-¡Senti algo caminando por mi pierna!- Te dijo con pánico en su cara y abrazándose a si misma.

Fuiste hacia haya y revisaste la cama, colchón, sabanas y endredon. No había nada en ella, cuando la volteaste a mirar Hinata saltaba de manera graciosa gritando tu nombre y tocaba desesperadamente el área de su espalda.

-¡Siento algo en mi espalda! ¡Ayúdame Shino!- Pero cuando apenas te disponias a revisarla ella se quito la sudadera.

Cuando la prenda callo al suelo de ella salió un escarabajo de corteza. Bueno era normal encontrarlo en ese lugar ya que a ellos les gustaba la madera vieja. Lo tomaste con cuidado y Hinata se tranquilizo al ver que no era un insecto ponzoñoso, fuiste a la ventana y lo soltaste fuera. Solo cuando eso paso y viste a Hinata realmente visualizaste su pijama, tragaste saliva en seco. La pijama no era más que un muy diminuto shorts, una bulas de tirantes que apenas tapaba lo necesario y la sudadera que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Podrías revisar la cama otra vez?- Te pidió con sus ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia. Era lo mejor distraerte en otra cosa que no fueran sus curvas.

-No hay nada mas Hinata, puedes regresar a dormir.- Preferiste ver la pintura que estaba a espaldas de ella.

-¿Y yo no traigo nada?- Tomo su largo cabello con una mano lo hizo a un lado por sobre su hombro y te dio la espalda.

Bien, hasta ahi quedo todo tu enorme auto control, te acercaste a ella y tocaste delicadamente desde su cuello y brazos de arriba a bajo, sin llegar a mas por su puesto. Solo querías saciar un poco tu curiosidad por tocar su piel.

-No traes nada, todo esta bien. Puedes regresar a dormir.- Le dijiste cerca de su oído y la voz había salido un poco mas ronca de lo que hubieras querido.

Repentinamente se giro hacia ti y te abrazo de manera desesperada. Sus manos se cerraron con un poco de fuerza sobre tu camiseta de dormir atrás en tu espalda.

-Duerme conmigo, por favor.- Dijo con voz suave, sus labios estaban pegados a tu pecho y con esa caricia tu cerebro mando señales a todo tu cuerpo.

-No sabes lo que estas pidiendo Hinata.- Trataste de razonar con ella.

-Si lo se Shino. Por favor, duerme conmigo.- Levanto su mirada hacia ti, en sus ojos perlas viste un destello que ya era conocido para ti. Hace años lo viste por primera vez, en esa ocasión no iba dirigido hacia ti como ahora.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntaste un poco soprendido y acariciando su mejilla suavemente, casi con devoción.

-Desde la primera vez que acampamos y acariciaste mi rostro.- Te contesto con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia que le dabas.

-¿Estabas despierta?- La cuestionaste de manera delicada.

-Apenas me estaba quedando dormida cuando te senti tocarme. Después cuan me hablabas también te escuchaba.- Aun seguía abrazandote de la misma manera.

-Quiero intentar entrar en tu corazón, no como un amigo. Quiero ser tu compañero de aquí en adelante, me conoces y sabes que siempre he sido directo pero en esta ocasión tenia que ser diferente. Estabas saliendo de un largo compromiso, quería ganar primero tu corazón y saber si tenia alguna oportunidad.- La abrazaste con un poco de fuerza, temiendo que se desvaneciera.

-Creo que te has dado cuenta que quiero intentarlo. Me siento muy bien a tu lado, me siento amada, valorada, se que me respetas pero no es lo mismo ser tu amiga a ser una novia. Pero quiero intentarlo y poner todo de mi parte para que funcione.- Abrió sus ojos para mirarte directamente.

Fue tu turno de sonreír y sin pedir permiso la besaste, de manera lenta y suave, la abrazaste ahora por cintura y la estrechaste más a ti, cuando hiciste eso dejó escapar un leve gemido que aprovechaste para explorar mas su boca con tu lengua. Era un juego de dominio en sus lenguas, se declaro un empate cuando terminaron el contacto de sus bocas.

Ambos sonrieron y fueron a la cama, seria una larga noche para ti. Teniendo todas esas curvas a escasos centímetros de ti. Ella se coloco de nuevos su sudadera y tu fuiste por la almohada que ibas a usar para dormir en el piso. Cuando te acomodaste en la cama ella inmediatamente se pego a ti buscando tu calor. La abrazaste de manera muy ligera y suave, te dijiste y repetiste casi como un mantra que tenias que controlarte, todo a su tiempo.

-Papá se emocionará con la noticia igual Hanabi.- Te mencionó con voz somnolienta.

-Ellos creían que ya estábamos juntos desde hace tiempo. Quiere que nos casemos en primavera.- Rexordaste como Hiashi te lo comento en una ocasión, quería hacer la ceremonia y recepción en el jardín.

-Prefiero que sea en otoño, desde ahora es mi estación favorita.- La miraste y viste que sonreía con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Porque?- La cuestionaste cerrando tu también tus ojos por el cansancio.

-En otoño fue cuando te encontré en el parque cuando termine con Naruto. Te mirabas realmente guapo con tu gabardina y suéter de cuello. Eras un lindo espectáculo sentado en esa banca.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un hijo de voz ya que había caído en un sueño profundo.

-Creo que estaría muy bien el próximo otoño.- Sonreiste y caíste también en sueño.

Después de esa noche, olvidaron ya de ir a Yellowstone. Estuvieron paseando por la cuidad, hablaron por teléfono y dieron la noticia que fue bien recibida por todos y el padre de Hinata insistiendo en una boda en primavera, al dar la noticia a tu familia de igual manera hubo felicitaciones.

Ambos se darían una oportunidad para intentar que funcionara, pasar de ser amigos compañeros de vida. . . . . .

* * *

. ¿Que les pareció? Ya se que no es la gran cosa, pero me es muy complicado escribir todo esto en celular. Y pues ya saben que me gustan sus opiniones asi que por favor denme saber sus críticas. Espero poder publicar dentro de un mes a mas tardar.


End file.
